His Last Days
by livingtothefull
Summary: You Never Know How Strong You Are Until Being Strong Is Your Only Choice. As Finn battles a losing battle, the Glee club is tested in ways they never imagined.


**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. I got the idea for this story from a guy at my school that had recently passed away from Cancer. This story will have a lot of Kurt/Finn brotherly moments and HEAPS of Carole/Finn moments. **

**Enjoy :)**

Finn and Carole Hudson never talked about when Finn was a kid, they never talked about the financial struggles and lack of food, and they never talked about Finn's clothes that were four sizes too small... but most of all they never talked about the cancer that Finn had struggled with for the first four years of his life. Finn didn't remember much of that time, he didn't really remember the procedures and the chemo, he didn't remember losing all his hair or getting to ride in the back of an ambulance. All he had were photos, photos of a skinny sick look kid with no hair. No one knew about it but the two of them. No one really knew Carole back then, and although they had heard about the passing of Christopher Hudson they had never heard about how his little boy was fighting cancer. Puck, his best friend since they were small didn't even know. They ignored it, and pretended like it never happened. The only thing that was left to remind him about what had happened was a few small scars and the fact that he had to go to the hospital once a year, and every time he got the flu.

_I run from hate  
>I run from prejudice<br>I run from pessimists  
>But I run too late<br>I run my life  
>Or is it running me<br>Run from my past  
>I run too fast<br>Or too slow it seems  
>When lies become the truth<br>That's when I run to you_

This world keeps spinning faster  
>Into a new disaster so I run to you<br>I run to you baby  
>And when it all starts coming undone<br>Baby you're the only one I run to  
>I run to you<p>

He let out the last note and looked at the rest of the club to see what they thought. He didn't take his eyes off Rachel hoping that she would understand that he had chosen this song for her. They may have broken up just before Christmas but he would be lying if he said he didn't have feelings for her. He was just sick of every girl he liked running to Puck; he wanted them to run to him, he wanted to run to her. He just wanted things to work out for the first time in his life. Everyone was clapping and cheering for him, they must have liked the song after all.

"Finn that was great" Mr. Schue said as he patted him on the back.

He took his seat at the back of the club and just watched for the rest of the practice. Everyone was having turns at doing a two minute solo on whatever song they wanted to. Regionals were in a few weeks and although they had been practicing like crazy, Mr. Schue thought it would be fun for them to have a break from all the hard work. He was feeling a bit off today though, his chest was tight and he thought he was getting a cold. This was the last thing that he needed, to get sick right before sectionals. This could be his chance to show Rachel that he was serious about her, that he was the guy for her. No matter how angry he was with her. He couldn't mess things up by getting sick.

The bell rung to signal that lunch was over. He grabbed his bag and headed to the nurse's office, he hadn't been to American History all year, and instead he went to the nurse's office and slept. He could get away with it, the school knew his record, about his cancer, so the moment he said he was tired they let him sleep all he liked. Puck got away with it of course because he could talk anyone into anything. He slept for longer than he expected, by the time the nurse woke him it was the end of the day, and He had slept through three of his classes. Finn just counted his lucky star that today was Friday so he could go home and sleep all weekend.

"Your song was really great Finn" Quinn of all people told him when he bumped into her coming out of school.

"Ah..thanks..I...ah" He didn't know what it was about Quinn Fabray but the moment he was around her he made a complete ass of himself. She was just so beautiful.

"Well, see you Monday" She smiled

"Bye Finnessa" Santana said as she walked past behind Quinn. He was shocked that Santana had even said anything to him, even if it was to semi insult him.

He jumped in his car and headed for home. Just after Burt and his mum had got married they had brought a new house. This meant that Finn had his own bedroom and even his own bathroom. His room was on the second floor, along with the second lounge and a study. Finn loved the new house. He pulled into the driveway and saw that Kurt's car was there, meaning he must be home for the weekend. Finn wasn't ashamed to say that he missed his brother while he was at Dalton. Kurt was a cool guy, and even if he always made fun of Finn, he was a really good brother.

"Kurt" He smiled and hugged Kurt. Kurt was mumbling something about not messing up his hair and his clothes but he just ignored him.

"It's to see you too Finn, even if you are trying to kill me with your gigantic arms" Kurt smiled

"You love me really" Finn smiled. It wasn't awkward; it didn't bring back memories of last year. They were brothers now, and that was all that mattered to the two of them now.

"Keep telling yourself that sunshine" Kurt laughed

Finn then excused himself to go upstairs, he wanted to have another nap before dinner, and he was just so tired lately. He threw himself on his bed and was asleep before he could even get under the covers.

"Finn, stop fidgeting" Kurt scolded.

He was having a hard time concentrating. Kurt had made him come shopping with him and Blaine but his mind was somewhere else, he had a doctor's appointment in the afternoon and he just had a bad feeling about it all. As much fun as it was being with Kurt and Blaine he still would rather just be at the doctors now getting it all out of the way.

Kurt was looking at clothes and Blaine was sitting down commenting on everything that Kurt was holding up. They were cute together, Finn couldn't help but admit. He wasn't the most accepting person growing up, he wasn't ashamed to admit that he probably could have been nicer to Kurt and all the other homosexual people that he had met but he was a different person now, he would go to the ends of the earth for Kurt and anything other homosexual he met.

"Homos" A kid from McKinley commented as he walked past the group.

"Idiots, they are all idiots" Kurt said under his breath

"What the hell did you just call me?" The boy came back, followed by some of his friends

"Said that if you think you can just go around calling someone names like that then you are a naive boy, an idiot, and will probably be a Lima Loser for the rest of your life" Kurt stood his ground. He wasn't about to back down.

In a second the boy had lifted his arm and punched Kurt square in the jaw. He had gone down in a heap with Blaine rushing to his side. Finn flew and spare tackled the boy to the ground, hitting him over and over.

"No one" Smack "Hits" Smack "My brother" Smack "And gets" Smack" Away with it"

Finn knew that he should probably stop hitting the guy soon or he would do some serious damage but he didn't. One of the boy's friends then pulled Finn off the boy and gave him a few punches before lifting his friend off the ground and running in the opposite direction. Finn had blood pouring out of his nose and bruising forming on his arms where the boy had pulled him off. Kurt was sitting there holding his face and Blaine was looking confused.

"Thank you Finn" Kurt smiled

'It's what brothers are for"

It was decided that Kurt needed to get the bruise on his face checked out, his jaw was tender and they wanted to make sure it was broken. Carole had mentioned that Finn was going to the hospital for his yearly check up, careful not to mention what the checkup was for, so it was decided the whole family would go. Burt and Kurt would go and get Kurt's face checked out and Finn and Carole would head off to see his doctor. They were all sitting in the car driving to the hospital, Kurt for once was saying much as his jaw was still tender, and Finn was staring at the bruises on his arm, noting how big they had gotten. He was starting to feel sick.

"We will meet at the cafe on the 4th floor" Carole said as her and Finn got into the elevator heading to the cancer ward.

As soon as they got into the elevator Finn wrapped his mother in a hug, he needed to feel her warmth because he was scared. He was always scared coming for his checkups, wondering if this was the time that they were going to be told that it had come back. Usually he couldn't eat or sleep for days beforehand because he was that nervous about everything. He was glad that he only had to come for his checkup once a year, he wasn't sure if he could handle anymore than that.

"Finn, you just keep getting bigger and bigger"

A smile spread across Finns face as he saw his Nurse Amanda standing behind him. She had been his nurse for over six years now and every time he got sick or needed a checkup she was always the one there.

During the entire check up Finn kept his eyes on the wall in front of him. It was a plain white wall, nothing spectacular about it, but keeping his eyes focused on that meant that he could try and forget about what was going on around him. His mum held his hand the entire time, trying to make sure that he stayed calm through the whole thing. Finn looked up when he saw his doctor come in; they needed to take another sample. Finn felt his heart drop when he heard his doctor say that the test needed to be rushed

His mother was called into the hallway, leaving Finn alone in the room with Amanda

"It's back isn't it" Finn said sadly, trying to hold back the tears

"I'm sorry Finn" She said, Finn could hear the sincerity in her voice "It's really bad"

"How long?" He asked. He wasn't even sure if he wanted the answer. He had always been told with the type of Leukemia that he had, if it ever came back it would be stronger than ever and twice as hard to beat. Finn almost died three times the first time he had faced it, the doctors had already told him that the second time it would be near impossible to beat it.

HIs mother walked back into the room with his doctor. She was openly crying now, she ran straight to Finn and gave him a bone crunching hug.

"Please, how long do I have?" He asked again. Holding back the sobs so that he could hear the answer

"Less than a year" His doctor said sadly

His broke down hearing this, he couldn't stop the tears freely falling from his face. His mother was crying next to him trying to hear what the doctor was saying. Finn tuned out, he had heard all he needed to know, and that was the fact that he probably wouldn't be alive to finish his senior year, to graduate from high school and get into a college. He wouldn't be able to travel to New York with Rachel and he probably wouldn't even be able to see the Glee club win Nationals.

Finn pulled himself together knowing in about ten minutes he was going to have to go and meet up with Burt and Kurt, he was going to pretend that everything was fine because the longer he ignored this, the longer he could convince himself that it wasn't true.

"I don't want to tell them yet" He had told his mother when they were in elevator going to meet up with Burt and Kurt.

"Finn…" She started but he cut her off again

"Please, I just need a little time to come to terms with this before I start telling people" He said sadly. How do you tell the people you love that you aren't going to be around for much longer? How do you tell your new brother that you are about to die of the same thing his mother did? And how do you tell the girl you are madly in love with that they can't be the rest of their lives together? He felt like his head, and his heart, were going to explode

Burt could tell that something was wrong the moment he laid eyes on the other half of his family. Finn was walking with his shoulders hunched, looking defeated, and Carole looked like she was only just managing to hold it all together. He wouldn't press the issue though, he knew that they would tell him what had happened when they were ready.

"Kurt's jaw isn't broken, just bruised" Burt said trying to make things normal.

"That's great honey" Carole congratulated.

Finn stayed quiet the entire trip home, Kurt had tried multiple times to ask what was wrong but in the end Burt had told him to stop being nosy and leave Finn alone. As soon as they got home Finn went straight into his room, he didn't eat diner saying that he wasn't feeling very hungry.

He lay in the dark on his bed trying to process what was going on. This morning he had been a normal guy who was hanging out with his brother, and making jokes with his step dad, he had just been a normal guy. Now he was anything but that.

An hour after Finn had gone to his room Carole went up to check on him. She found him laying on top of his bed with tears streaming down his face. He was just staring at the ceiling making no attempt to wipe the tears away. He looked so young.

She walked over to his bed and wrapped an arm around him. She hoped in next to him so that they were laying next to each other. He rolled over so that he was cuddled into her. She could feel her tee shirt becoming wet with her sons tears.

"I'm dying mummy"

It was the first time he had said it out loud since he had been told. It was the first time that he had admitted what was happening and it broke her heart, but it was the next thing he said that had her crying all over again, her heart being torn into a million pieces.

"And I'm really, really scared"


End file.
